darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Moler
A Moler, also known as an Earth Digger, is an enemy in the ''Dark Cloud'' series. In Dark Cloud, the Earth Digger is encountered in Wise Owl Forest. In Dark Chronicle, the Moler is encountered in Rainbow Butterfly Wood. :For quotes regarding this monster, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. ''Dark Cloud'' Strategy The safest way of dispatching an Earth Digger and its variations is with a ranged weapon, such as Xiao's slingshot. The weapon is able to hurt the creature, even when it is underground and from a far enough distance, you can chip away at its health without fear of retaliation. In the event that you are forced to confront the creature with a melee character, then you need to keep in mind that timing and distance is the key. The Earth Digger's jump attack is a fast and devastating move, which can be done repeatedly in rapid succession, it should be avoided at all costs. Move back, to get out of the creature's range. Do not attempt to guard against this attack as it is unblockable and note that during this attack cycle, the creature will also be incredibly fast. The best way to dispatch it is to approach it but not get too close, hang back a bit and force it to use its ranged attack, where it will jump up, out of the ground and spit a white mist at you. After you dodge the projectile, you should see a window of opportunity to rush in and knock some health off of it with a quick attack, you may be able to get more hits in with use of Dran's feather or a stamina potion. Keep hanging back and look for an opportunity to strike, avoid getting too close in case the Earth Digger jumps at you and move back if it does. Monster Notes ''Dark Chronicle'' Strategy The Moler and its variations are special monsters which 'dig' themselves underground when moving around. While dug in, only some attacks will hit the Moler, depending on what weapons you use (guns do not hit, swords rarely do, wrenches always hit). It has two attacks: a projectile attack, in which the Moler will shoot a purple energy blast and can cause a Cursed status effect. At close-range, it'll jump at the player in order to damage them. The jump is especially threatening because of the way the Moler can use this attack almost immediately after you stun it, making it one of the biggest surprise attacks in the game. An effective method to defeat it is to move towards it while blocking (you'll move very slowly but you won't take any damage). At close-range, the Moler will jump at you. After its first jump attack, just retaliate with your melee weapon until it drops. If your combo doesn't kill the Moler, it will sometimes counterattack you very quickly, as it cannot be knocked down. Wrenches and Hammers will bring Molers down quickly and safely as long as you block when not attacking. Monster Notes Trivia *The "Floatin' Earth Digger" scoop can be completed by taking a photograph of a Moler as it jumps. Gallery Moler.png|Earth Digger / Earth Moler (Dark Cloud series) Mine Moler.png|Moon Digger / Mine Moler (Dark Cloud series) Sand Moler.png|Sand Moler (Dark Chronicle) Busy Moler.png|Busy Moler (Dark Chronicle) Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle